There is a restricted requirement in the field of chemical industry that material such as paint, or dye is to be ground to a very fine quality. The grinding machine of the prior art uses shot peening machine, as shown in FIGS. 5, 6, which includes generally a cylindrical barrel A having a spindle B rotatably attached therein. A plurality of blades C is equally spaced along the spindle B adopted to roll glass balls enclosed within the barrel A to grind material being feeded into the barrel A through feeding entrance D. The material after grinding flown out through exits F, G.
However, the machine utilizes an instant strike of any two balls to grind the material that will take times to reach the fine requirement. Further, the spinning of the spindle will create a high speed to the glass balls that may break the balls. Sometimes, the quality of grinding is poor, as shown in FIGS. 7, 8.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention which takes less time to process the grinding procedure and which produce a better quality.